Narratives
are the story lines in the park. These story lines are part of the entertainment of the guests. (Hosts follow their own story lines that loop, or repeat. However, there have been instances when hosts break away from their loops.) Narratives are also adventures that the guests can participate in. Lee Sizemore is the head of the Narrative Division (the department where the concepts/ideas for the story lines are created). Sizemore can be overridden by the park director, Dr. Robert Ford whenever Ford disagrees with his ideas. Known * The Final Burial of Salvation: Mentioned by Lee Sizemore to Charlotte Hale in the episode "The Adversary". * Bounty hunt: Guests join the sheriff and embark on a bounty hunt for a wanted criminal. This is one of the many ways to earn money in Westworld. Not a journey for the faint of heart. * Treasure Hunt: Guests explore the high sierra, canyons, caves, and mines and go on a treasure hunt designed to be fun for the whole family. They may follow the map or go where they choose, and the narrative will adjust to them. * Fall in Love: The West is filled with people from all walks of life. Whether it be the pure rancher's daughter, or hooker with a heart of gold; a noble cowboy, or that bad guy with a mysterious soul, your heart will be tempted in Westworld. * War: Known to be the biggest, and most challenging, narrative in all of Westworld. * Protect Others from Indian Raids: "Ghost Nation Territory is only recommended for expert game players; Ghost Nation story lines intersect with some of the most thrilling in the park, but they’re also the most difficult to access. Trust and respect are the keys to their inner circle." - Aeden (host) * Join a Gunslinger and get in Shootouts: Gunslinger Teddy Flood is the best shooter around. Join him and test your mettle in the streets of Sweetwater and beyond. * Join a Gang: Help break Hector Escaton out of prison, and then join his gang as he raids Sweetwater for whatever he can get! * Plunder: Ranchers live an isolated life, and that leaves them vulnerable. Join other real cowboys and live by the real code of the Old West: Take what you can, give nothing back! * Be a Hero: "Dolores’ father cautions against the bandits in those hills, and yet he often finds his own home under attack. If you’re interested in playing the hero, head to Abernathy Ranch after dark. Dolores will need you to fend off attackers and save her life. Her thankfulness will know no bounds." - Aeden (host) * Catch a Criminal: "Join the sheriff and embark on a bounty hunt for a wanted criminal. This is one of the many ways to earn money in Westworld — and the adrenaline rush is just a bonus. Things can get tense up in the hills, so this is not a journey for the faint of heart." - Aeden (host) * Run-in with Bandits: "While the worst of them tend to stay clear of civilized parts, there is no shortage of ne’er-do-wells in even the most upstanding of locales. If Teddy is around, bandits best beware. Will you stand up for what’s right with Teddy or join them against him?" - Aeden (host) * Hunting and/or Fishing: A guest on the train (the one that deposits guests in Sweetwater), comments that his last trip had been one of leisure (hunting, fishing, etc.) "Hunting at Westworld has a reputation for a reason. The experience is everything it’s been built up to be — in part because of the wide range of species available to target — and also because animal rights activists have no qualms with the activity here. Fire away!" - Aeden (host) * Odyssey on Red River: Written by Lee Sizemore, but not implemented (because of Dr. Ford's veto). * The Maze: The Man in Black convinced himself that this is a narrative that Arnold Weber wrote for guests. However, he was mistaken because the maze is not a narrative for guests. Weber modeled his theory of creating consciousness on his child's ball-in-a-maze game. The Maze was intended as a "game" for Dolores - during which she is 'led' along on her path to consciousness by the voice of Weber. This maze symbol is seen throughout the park: plowed into a field, drawn into the ground, on coffins and a table top, and inside the scalp of an Indian (native). * The Dinner Party: An old horror narrative that included a professor who quoted Shakespeare's plays (Old Peter Abernathy) and cannibalism. * Journey into Night: Ford's final narrative which he wrote for the hosts and not humans/guests. He says that it is about "choices they hosts will have to make and the people they will decide to become". It is known that this narrative includes: Wyatt, his followers, and "surprises and violence". It seems to include the real possibility death and serious injury to the members of of the board of Delos, (and possibly other humans as well) because Dolores was able to kill Dr. Ford. Be sure to add to or edit this list if you see something's missing or just wrong. Category:Definitions Category:Narratives